Prudence
Prudence is a female customer who first appeared in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. She is the female worker at the Papa's Pancakeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Loves: Pickles Hates: A mess Occupation: Pancakeria Chef Prudence can be found most mornings flipping flapjacks at Papa’s Pancakeria. She has a dog named Pickle she carries with her everywhere. Although Prudence spoils Pickle immensely, she has done an excellent job training her. Once a year, Prudence enters Pickle in the Cuddle Crown Championship, where they have won Best in Show several times. Appearance Prudence has light-blonde shoulder-length hair clipped by her signature pink bow. She wears a pink T-shirt with pink stripes and white trim, blue jeans held by a gray belt, and white shoes with pink laces and black soles. She also carries a yellow pouch, in which she carries Pickle around her. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *5 Mushrooms (upper right) *3 Onions (lower right) *15 Minutes *Sliced into 6 Pieces Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Lettuce *Pickle *Onion *Tomato *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Soft *Chicken *White Rice *Black Beans *Lettuce *Verde Sauce Papa's Freezeria *Medium Strawberry Sundae with Strawberries *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Banana Papa's Pancakeria *2 Pancakes *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Large Iced Tea Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Swiss Cheese *Well-Done Patty *Swiss Cheese *Mushrooms *Mayo *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *4 Parmesan Wings *4 Carrots (left) *2 Green Peppers (left) *4 Red Peppers (right) *2 Celery (right) *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog in a Regular Bun *Onions *Mustard *Pickle *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Diet Fizzo **Small Buttered Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner D *Strawberry Cake *Sunglow Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Autumn Leaves Sprinkles (Shaved Coconut in other holidays) **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry **Harvest Stripe Cookie (Cloudberry in other holidays) **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Shaved Coconut **Lollipop Bits **Cloudberry **Cherry **Cloudberry Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Strawberries *Purple Burple Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Pomegranates *Banana Papa's Pastaria *Regular Ravioli *Papa's Marinara Sauce *5 Glazed Ham (Meatballs in other holidays) *4 Mushrooms *Crescent Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Strawberries *Purple Burple Syrup *Regular Blend *Strawberry Fluff *Sugarplum Topping *Pomegranates *Banana Papa's Donuteria *Regular Long John with Strawberry Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Neapolitan Drizzle (Vanilla Drizzle in other holidays) *Regular Heart with Blackberry Jelly (Round in other holidays) **Strawberry Icing **Sugarplum Drizzle **Mini-Mallows *Regular Long John with Bubblegum Cream (Strawberry Jelly in other holidays) **Clear Glaze **Strawberry Drizzle Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Parmesan Tofu Skewers *4 Carrots (left) *2 Green Peppers (left) *4 Red Peppers (right) *2 Celeries (right) *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Meatballs (left) *4 Mushrooms (top right half) *3 Onions (bottom right half) *Light bake *6 pieces Ranks *Papa's Pizzeria: 14 *Papa's Burgeria: a random day customer *Papa's Taco Mia!: 42 *Papa's Freezeria: Day 6 *Papa's Pancakeria: random day customer (when playing as Cooper only) *Papa's Wingeria: 36 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: 20 *Papa's Cupcakeria: 55 *Papa's Pastaria: 14 *Papa's Donuteria: 3 *Papa's Wingeria HD: 44 Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Prudence is the first female customer to be unlocked. She doesn't have a special skill. She uses dog squeak toys as weapons. Papa's Next Chefs 2011: Prudence defeated Zoe, Mary, Mandi, and Peggy in the finals, therefore winning the tournament along with Cooper. Unlockable items along with her * In Hot Doggeria, she is unlocked with Pickles. * In Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Sunglow Frosting. * In Pastaria, she is unlocked with Ravioli. * In Donuteria, she is unlocked with Long John Shape Cutter. Trivia *Her favorite topping is pickles, as she often orders them when available. Coincidentally, her dog's name is Pickle. *Her orders usually consist of more of fruits and/or vegetables. *Her two signature colors are pink and yellow; not only they are looked upon her overall appearance, but are also seen the most in her orders. *In Freezeria, when she comes in the first time, she will only order whipped cream as a topping (unless the player does good enough then she will order chocolate chips as well); she'll later order chocolate chips and bananas once they're unlocked. However, in the HD version, she will order more toppings. *When she's the chef of the player, and a good amount of points are received, she won't expand her eyes unlike the other chefs. *She is, so far, the only chef who uses a pencil in a different color while taking an order, which is pink. *When playing as her in Pancakeria, and she's taking an order, her bow is gone. *She is the last female customer to appear in Taco Mia!. * In the Halloween 2014 poster, she dresses as her dog, Pickle. * She is one of the seven Loyal Customers, people who debuted in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! and have appeared in all games since. * In Papa Louie 2, you can see Pickle (Prudence's dog) in her bag if you look closely. Gallery Action.png|Prudence dropping her pizza box after seeing that Pickle has ran away. Prudence lost dog.jpg|Pancakeria intro Prudence happy.jpg Ashamed.PNG Prudence (Taco Mia).png 2 (Prudence).jpg Prudence.png old_prudence.PNG|Prudence's old look in Papa's Pizzeria and Burgeria, She didn't have her bow or her bag with pickle Prudence.jpg Candp.jpg Prudence and Pickle.jpg|Prudence with Pickle Division winners2.jpg|Prudence Won! Tournament winners.jpg FlashPlayer 2013-05-20 11-35-44-371.jpg|Prudence's final order in Hotdoggeria. Prudence_sob.png|thumb|Gum in her hair? Prudence screaming.png Glamour Prudence.jpg 971410_536152059781026_680143990_n.jpg Day 1 Papa's Cupcakeria.jpg lol0.png|Careful, Prudence! Onion attack! small.png|Prudence ducking into cheese Prudence Profile taco mia up.jpg|Prudence without stars Mad prudence 0.jpg|Come on Pickle, give him 0 points and leave. Lobby.PNG Papas freezeria.jpg Prundence Yay!.png prudenceun.png|Unlocking Prudence in Cupcakeria prudence's small order.png|Prudence's very small order the first time she comes in. Prudence and Cooper.png Cooper and Prudence in Papa's........... uniform.jpg Poor Prudence.png When Burgers Attack - Prudence.jpg Perfect Breakfast for Prudence.png Cooper.jpg Cooper.jpg Perfect Cupcakes for Prudence.png Pancakeria Chefs in the Pastaria.png Anyone else notice this..jpg perfectscoreonprudenceinburgeria.jpg|Perfect score on Prudence in Papa's Burgeria Prudence Shy.jpg|By Flipline Forumer Shy Fanart Prudence.png|Prudene Fanart Orderatseat.jpg|Prudence Ordering From The Donuteria!!! oiy.ihjj,.jpg|prudence chibi maker Cooper judging close.png|She came with Cooper?! And Scooter got her bow! Parade 1 close.png|In the parade of Powder Point prudence and cooper.jpg|fan art up-Prudence and Cooper 4th Of July.png Prudence perfect.png|Perfect sundaes on her first day!!!! Papa louie 2.png|Mr. Burger you are done for!!! bandicam 2014-08-15 22-27-02-116.jpg Pancakeria Workers 2.png Pancakeria Workers.png Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 16.57.54.png|Prudence is a bit "not pleased" that she recieved hearts Pancakeria Chefs Donuteria.PNG P.jpg|Prudence admires a pink P with other P customers Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 19.11.25.png|Prudence is angry at the dining table, while Clover doesn't approve Halloween 2014 final01.jpg|Prudence dresses as Pickle in Halloween 2014 poster 1416453716894.jpg|Prudence ready to order PP45683902.png Prudence v.s Onins.jpg|Go Prudence! Comingsoonprudence.jpg|Coming Soon! Prudence in Wedding Gown by DokiDokiTsuna.jpg|By DokiDokiTsuna Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Worker Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:P Characters